crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty x Spongebob Parody Chocolate With Nuts
My second fanfiction with Unikitty and Spongebob is sitting inside of a box humming. She checks her watch. The mailman opens the mailbox, which turns out to be Unikitty is sitting inside her mailbox Unikitty: 'Hi, mailman ''mailman yells in fear, and runs off 'Unikitty: '''Okay, ''out of the mailbox see you tomorrow! and Dr. Fox walks up '''Puppycorn: '''Hey, the mail's here! '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah What did you get? 'Unikitty: '''Let's see... ''through the mail Pet Pet, Pet Pet, Pet Pet, Pet Pet, Pet Pet, Pet Pet, Pet Pet! A magazine! looks at the magazine '''Unikitty: '''That's funny, I don't remember subscribing to Fancy Living Digest. '''Unikitty, Puppycorn And Dr. Fox: ''look inside the magazine'' Whoa! Unikitty: Look at all these glossy depictions of a higher standard of living! picture of a rich person's swimming pool is shown Unikitty: 'This guy's so rich, he has a swimming pool in his swimming pool! ''picture is shown of an old, rich person surrounded with bags of money '''Puppycorn: ''at the man's feet'' This guy's got shoes! Richard: 'Give me that! ''the magazine Stealing my mail, eh? You're lucky I don't report you to the authorities. 'Unikitty: '''Hey, Richard, how do the people in that magazine get all that money? '''Richard: '''They're entrepreneurs. They sell things to people. '''Unikitty: '''What kind of things? '''Richard: '''How should I know? Things people wanna buy. ''off Now keep your paws off my mail. 'Unikitty: '''That's it, Fellas! We gotta becomes entrepreneurs! '''Puppycorn: '''Is that gonna hurt? '''Dr. Fox: '''No, Puppycorn, a entrepreneur is the process of designing, launching and running a new business, '''Unikitty: '''That's right Dr. Fox, Quick, Puppycorn, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? '''Puppycorn: '''Uh... ''sweats More time for thinking. '''Unikitty: '''No, something real, an item, something you would pay for. '''Puppycorn: ''up behind her'' A chocolate bar? Unikitty: 'That's a great idea, Little Bro! We'll become traveling chocolate bar salesmen! '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah! Let's do this! ''scene changes to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox exiting the Unikingdom Mart carrying many chocolate bars 'Unikitty: '''Fancy living, here we come! '''Puppycorn: '''Make way for a couple of ontre-prenyouers! ''Puppycorn and Dr. fox walk up to a house '''Unikitty: ''runs up and knocks on the door, Old Timey Mustache Man opens the door'' Unikitty: 'Good afternoon, sir, could we interest you in some ''up chocolate bar chocolate? 'Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Chocolate? Did you say, Chocolate?! '''Puppycorn: '''Yes, sir. With or without nuts? '''Dr. Fox: '''That will be cost 20 bucks. '''Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Chocolate?! Chocolate?! Chocolate! Chocolate! ''Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox slowly back away, and then run off. Old timey Mustache Man chases them while madly screaming "Chocolate!". The scene cuts to Frowntown 'Puppycorn: '''Big Sis, why we are doing in FrownTown? '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah, i hate This place. '''Unikitty: '''Because, we are good bar salesmen Okay, the first guy didn't count. This is our real first step! ''the bell Master Frown opens the door Good morning, sir! Would you like to buy some chocolate? 'Master Frown: '''Chocolate bars, eh? '''Unikitty: '''Yes, sir, we are chocolate bar salesmen! '''Master Frown: '''Ha! A couple of mediocre salesmen if you ask me. That's no way to carry your merchandise! ''is shown holding many chocolate bars in his paws '''Master Frown: '''No, no no no, wrong. You guys wanna be good salesmen, right? '''Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: Oh, most certainly, sir! Master Frown: 'Well, ''chuckles no self respecting candy bar salesman would be caught dead without one of these! holds up a bright-orange bag 'Unikitty: '''Wow... what is it? '''Master Frown: '''It's a candy bar bag, you knucklehead! It's specially designed to cradle each candy bar in velvet-lined comfort! ''tries to touch it '''Master Frown: ''bag away'' But, I'm wasting my time. inside You don't need these bags. Unikitty and Puppycorn: 'We need 'em! We need 'em! '''Dr. Fox: '''Guys! we weren't supposed to buy... '''Unikitty: '''Thanks, Frownie! ''Frown grins, the scene changes to the Master Frown counting money. Unikitty and Puppycorn are walking away with armfuls of bags while Dr. Fox is annoyed 'Master Frown: '''So long, Guys! Happy hunting! ''when the three aren't looking Suckers... back inside 'Unikitty and Puppycorn: ' as they run off Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, la! 'Unikitty: '''Let's try next door! ''walks up and rings the doorbell with her foot, Master Frown comes out 'Master Frown: '''Yes? '''Unikitty: '''Master Frown? Say, weren't you the same citizen who sold us these candy bar bags? '''Master Frown: '''I... don't recall. But it looks to me like you fellas have got a lot of bags there. You three lady killers are too smart to be without one of my patented Candy Bar Bag Carrying Bags. ''up two large maroon bags 'Puppycorn: '''We'll take 20! '''Dr. Fox: '''Puppycorn! ''(Facepalms) Ugh! changes to Unikitty knocking on the door of a different house, Q.T comes out 'Q.T: '''Oh, what can I do for you three nice young guys? '''Unikitty: '''We're selling chocolate bars. Would you like to buy one? '''Q.T: '''That sounds heavenly! I'll take one. ''attempts to pull out a chocolate bar, but keeps pulling more bags, while Puppycorn is pulling more bags too Dr. Fox Looks really annoyed '''Q.T: ''looks at her watch'' I don't have time for this. Dr. Fox: 'No wait, UGH!! ''goes back inside, and then Unikitty pulls out a chocolate bar '''Dr. Fox: '''Great, we lost a customer! '''Unikitty: '''By the way I... got it! One chocolate bar for the nice— something off camera; it is revealed to be Old Timey Mustache Man, still screaming 'Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! '''Unikitty: '—lady. Timey Mustache Man chases Unikitty Puppycorn, And Dr. Fox again while screaming "Chocolate!". The scene cuts to Unikitty Puppycorn, And Dr. Fox sitting in a diner We're not doing so well, Guys. We need a new approach, a new tactic. 'Puppycorn: '''Hm... I got it! Let's get naked! '''Unikitty: '''No, let's save that for when we're selling real estate. There must be something. What was the reason we bought those bags? '''Puppycorn: '''He said we were mediocre.. '''Unikitty: '''That's it! He made us feel special! '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah, he did... I'm going back to buy more bags! '''Dr. Fox: '(annoyed again) I can't believe this. runs to the door 'Unikitty: '''No, wait, Little Bro! ''freezes in place 'Unikitty: '''Why don't we try being nice? '''Puppycorn: '''Oh, okay. ''changes to Unikitty Puppycorn, And Dr. Fox walking up to a customer's door 'Unikitty: '''Remember, Guys, flatter the customer. Make him feel good. ''knocks on the door, Stocko opens the door 'Stocko: '''Hello? '''Puppycorn: '''I love you. ''harp is heard playing, Stocko stares blanky at Unikitty Puppycorn, And Dr. Fox for a few seconds, then she slams her door shut in extreme disgust, a tuba is heard playing after the slamming 'Unikitty: '''I think you laid it on a teensy bit thick there, old pal. Let me try. ''rings the doorbell, Stocko opens the door looking scared 'Stocko: '''Please. G-Go away! '''Unikitty: '''Um, ''throat H-H-How you doin'? 'Stocko: '''How am I doing? '''Unikitty: '''Wanna buy some chocolate? '''Puppycorn: '''We got her now! '''Dr. Fox: '''That will be cost 20 bucks. '''Stocko: '''Sorry, chocolate has sugar and sugar turns to bubbling fat. Isn't that right, blubber boy? ''belly is bubbling 'Puppycorn: '''Hee hee, it tickles! '''Stocko: '''As you can see, me and chocolate no longer hang. ''holds up a picture of an obese self at age 13 'Stocko: '''You can keep that for 5 bucks. '''Puppycorn: '''I'll take 10! '''Dr. Fox: '(growls in annoyance and facepalms) Ugh!! to Unikitty with a sad look on her face walking, a sad song plays 'Unikitty: '''We haven't sold one chocolate bar. I got a feeling that were too easily distracted. ''to Puppycorn staring at the pictures 'Puppycorn: '''Huh? ''cut '''Unikitty: ''her paw'' Let's make a pact right now that we will stay focused on selling at the next house. Puppycorn: ''pictures from his face'' Huh? Unikitty: ''out her paw Let's shake on it. '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah! let's do it! '''Puppycorn: 'at Unikitty confused Did you say something? to the other customer's house, Unikitty Puppycorn, And Dr. Fox entering the view Unikitty: 'Remember, Guys, focus. ''to the door, Unikitty knocks on it, Buzz answers 'Buzz: '''Yes? '''Unikitty: '''Good afternoon, sir, we're selling chocolate bars. ''somehow moves up to Buzz with his eyes going in and out back and forth 'Buzz: '''Why is that silly dog here staring at me? ''to Puppycorn's eyes 'Puppycorn: '''Focusing. ''to the inside of Buzz's house '''Buzz: ''out'' Back up, Jack! slams the door on Puppycorn's eyes, Puppycorn is heard saying "Oof!" from the other side of the door Puppycorn: 'Nice place you got in here. ''to the next scene. Puppycorn is eating a chocolate bar 'Unikitty: '''I can't understand what were doing wrong. '''Puppycorn: '''I can't understand anything. '''Dr. Fox: '''It's because we're not doing anything right. '''Unikitty: '''There's something to this selling game that were just not getting. Other people do it, I mean look at that! ''to the sign '''Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: ''the sign'' Eat Potato Chips, they're delicious. to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox Unikitty: '''They are most certainly not delicious! '''Puppycorn: ''smiling'' Not the way I use them! to Unikitty Unikitty: 'Yet they sell millions of bags a day! ''to Puppycorn 'Puppycorn: '''Well, maybe if they didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as many. ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox '''Unikitty: ''Happily'' That's it, Guys! We've gotta stretch the truth! Old Timey Mustache Man: 'Chocolate! ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox run off, cut to Really Old Edith's house 'Unikitty: '''We'll work as a team. Let me get this customer warmed up, and then you come in for the kill! '''Puppycorn: '''The kill! '''Dr. Fox: '''Let's just sell Chocolate bars. ''uses the doorbell, Really Old Edith answers 'Really Old Edith: '''Yes? ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox 'Unikitty: '''Hello, young lady. ''winks at Puppycorn, Puppycorn then chuckles while Dr. Fox rolled their eyes 'Unikitty: '''We're selling chocolate. ''a closer look at Really Old Edith Is your mother home? to Really Old Edith '''Really Old Edith: '''Mom! '''Really Old Edith's Mother: ''from the right side of the house'' What, what, what's all the yelling? to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox who have stunned looks on their faces. Cut back to Really Old Edith's mother Really Old Edith's Mother: 'You just can't wait for me to die, can you? ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox '' '''Really Old Edith: '''They're selling chocolate. '''Really Old Edith's Mother: '''Chocolate? '''Really Old Edith: '''Yeah! ''to Really Old Edith and her mom 'Really Old Edith's Mother: '''What, what are they selling? '''Really Old Edith: '''Chocolates! '''Really Old Edith's Mother: '''What? '''Really Old Edith: '''Chocolates! '''Really Old Edith's Mother: '''I can't hear you! '''Really Old Edith: '''They're selling chocolates! '''Really Old Edith's Mother: '''They're selling chocolate? '''Really Old Edith: '''Yeah! ''to a close-up of Really Old Edith's mother smiling 'Really Old Edith's Mother: '''Chocolate. I remember when they first invented chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate. ''back to view Really Old Edith and her mom 'Really Old Edith's Mother: '''I always hated it! ''to Unikitty sweating 'Unikitty: '''Oh, but this chocolate's not for eating. It's for... ''comes from the top left 'Puppycorn: '''You rub it on your skin and it makes you live forever. ''to Really Old Edith and her mom, Really Old Edith is heard saying no constantly 'Really Old Edith's Mother: ' Live forever you say? I'll take one. Old Edith slaps her face. Cut to the outside, Really Old Edith pays Unikitty a dollar '''Really Old Edith's Mother: ''inside house'' Come on, you lazy Edith! to Really Old Edith Start rubbing me with that chocolate! Really Old Edith: ''at the gang angrily'' I hate you. door. Cut to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox '' '''Unikitty: '''If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be fancy living in no time! '''Puppycorn: 'paw Hooray for lying! Dr. Fox 'Yeah! ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox, Puppycorn is seen with a look that was about to make him laugh 'Unikitty: '''It'll make your hair grow. ''to Green Dad 'Green Dad: '''Great! My wife's trying to grow a beard! ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox, Puppycorn has a sad face this time 'Unikitty: '''They'll make you sound smart. ''to Craig holding money '''Craig: ''accent'' I'll take 20! to Puppycorn Puppycorn: 'It'll keep your face from getting any uglier. ''to the two Puppycorns '''Puppycorn 2: Just in time. to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox over and over Dr. Fox: '''They'll make you fly! '''Puppycorn: '''You'll fall in love! '''Unikitty: '''They'll bring world peace! '''Puppycorn: '''You'll walk through walls! '''Dr. Fox: ''echoing'' You'll rule the world! to a door, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are wrapped in casts. Cut close to Puppycorn Puppycorn: 'This'll be the best lie yet! ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox in Frowntown 'Unikitty: '''Yeah, Master Frown will feel so sorry for us, he'll have to buy all of our chocolate! ''Frown opens door 'Master Frown: '''What can I do for you guys? ''to Unikitty 'Unikitty: '''Hello, sir. Would you like to buy a chocolate bar? We need an operation. '''Master Frown: '''Really? ''to Master Frown, who apparently is in a cast covering his entire body 'Master Frown: '''Small world. What's the matter with you guys? ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox, who are completely stunned '''Unikitty: ''nervously'' Um, we've got some head trauma and internal bleeding. to Master Frown Master Frown: 'Ah, some guys have all the luck. ''violin begins 'Master Frown: '''I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning, I break my legs, and every afternoon, I break my arms. ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn, they both have faces meaning that they were about to cry less Dr. Fox who doesn't reacts 'Dr. Fox: '''He's lying. '''Master Frown: '''At night, ''Unikitty looks up sadly, a tear runs down her face I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep. to Master Frown, the wires snap '''Master Frown: ''to fall'' Oh, no... glass breaking sound is heard while the Master Frown grunts while hitting the steps Master Frown: ''the last step'' Ow... to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox Unikitty: 'Quick, Puppycorn, let's help him! '''Dr. Fox: '''For crying out loud can't you see he's lying! ''to Master Frown and Brock's apartment Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. fox enter from the left 'Unikitty: '''Careful, put him down gently. ''drops Master Frown's head, a glass breaking sound is heard, cut close to Master Frown '''Master Frown: ''pain'' Ow...! Brock: ''enters Master Frown, oh my gosh! are you alright? ''to Unikitty Unikitty: 'Poor, poor man. If there's anything, anything we can do to help you? ''to Master Frown 'Master Frown: '''Well, there is one thing... as you can well imagine, my medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, I am able to keep myself alive by selling... chocolate bars. ''his head over to a massive stack of chocolate bar boxes. cut to the next scene. Cut to the Master Frown looking out his window as Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox walk by 'Dr. Fox: '''You gotta be kidding me! '''Master Frown: '''Such nice guys, ''cut to Master Frown it does my heart good to con a couple of Class A suckeroonies like those three! Ha ha ha! to a close-up to Master Frown laughing while looking at his cash, zipping his costume off '''Brock: ''surprised Wait, you were fine all this time? that was no funny! ''out to the Unikingdom street Unikitty: ''grunting'' Don't get me wrong, Guys. It's great that we helped that guy out, but there's no one left in town to sell chocolate bars to. makes another grunting noise, she trips up on a rock and falls, cut to Unikitty with a box flat on her face Unikitty: '''Let's admit it, Guys. We're failures. '''Dr. Fox: '''Well, This wouldn't happened if you two listen to me. '''Puppycorn: ''in from the left'' I can live with that. box on Unikitty's box and sits on it, making a small squeaking sound Unikitty: 'Let's change our names to Why and Bother and who. ''Timey Mustache Man appears behind the box 'Old Timey Mustache Man: '''Chocolate! ''and knocks Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox and the boxes over. Cuts to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox .Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox babble '''Unikitty: ''with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox'' No! Don't hurt us. Please don't hurt me. No no. Please... Puppycorn: ''with Unikitty and Dr. Fox'' No! Have mercy on me! Please spare me! Dr. Fox: ''with Unikitty and Puppycorn Please don't kills us! What do you want from us! ''to Old Timey Mustache Man laughing manically Old Timey Mustache Man: 'Finally! I've been trying to catch you guys all day! Now that I got you right where I want you... ''back to normal I'd like to buy all your chocolate. up a large amount of cash. Cut to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox looking shocked, chocolate bars fall out of Puppycorn's armpits, along with a Hershey's kiss. Cut back to the Four, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox melt into a puddle into their colors 'Unikitty: '''Thank you for your patronage. ''to the next scene, Dr. Fox is pushing a wheelbarrow 'Dr Fox: '''Are we living the fancy life yet, Guys? ''to the money in the barrel, Unikitty and Puppycorn pops out 'Unikitty: '''Not yet, Foxy! First, we got to spend all the money. ''to the three 'Puppycorn: '''But what are we going to spend it on? ''to Unikitty thinking. cut to the next scene, a fancy restaurant with "Fancy!" on top is seen. Cut to the fancy restaurant '''Richard: ''in from the left'' Good evening, sir. Table for one, please Server: Sorry, but the whole restaurant has been rented to a private party. to Richard shocked Richard: '''But it's my only night to be fancy! Oh, who could afford to rent out the whole restaurant? '''Server: Oh, a couple of rich entrepreneurs over to Richard and their dates. to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr Fox Really old Edith, and Really old Edith's Mother, Really old Edith is seen holding a glass 'Unikitty: '''So, how long have you two ladies known each other? ''Pause '''Really Old Edith's Mother: '''What? What did She say? Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Parodies